False perception
by Nicolas Potter
Summary: Petit one shot tres mignon de harry draco traduit par moi lol , harry et draco pense tous deux que l'autre les hais m.... dites moi ce que vous en pensez


_**False Perception**_

**Auteur : Di -chan (traduit par moi Nicolas ) **

Rating : G/K

Couple : Harry/ Draco ( oneshot)

Résumer : Harry craque et révèle ses sentiments les plus forts . Il se voit confronter a ses sentiments et il est retrouver par celui qu'il désire le plus éviter . Petit oneshot mignon .

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages cités sont ceux de JK . Rowling , a part l'histoire qui appartient a Di - Chan .

**P.S: c'est ma première traduction et publication .**

**"Harry..." **

**"Harry" **

**"HARRY!"**

**"LA FERME !" cria Harry , en sautant et s'éloignant finalement du group , pendant que ces mains s'agrippait a ces cheveux . Le group -- les potes dans sa chambre , Hermione , Gini -- le fixèrent , toutes envies de jeux et de défis partit . **

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent a ces cotes exactement au même instant . Ceci dit Harry fut plus rapide et s'éloigna avant qu'ils ne puissent le toucher . Il murmura un "NON" fermant ces yeux plus fort , en se refermant sur soit même , "Je ne peut pas continuer comme sa … aucun de vous ne comprend a quelle point c'est dure , l'aimer alors qu'il me déteste , attendre qu'il vous touche alors que la seul chose qu'il désire c'est de vous détruire intérieurement et extérieurement ! Je l'aime …" Harry ouvra ces yeux , en regardant d'un regard blanc les visages choquer de ses amis . Ginny etait devenu pale , Ron et Hermione s'inquiéta pour lui . Harry appuya sur ses yeux re fermer et soudainement se retourna , courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait loin du group , sous un arbre , loin du château , loin de la personne qui faisait que son cœur souffre plus que tout …

**Quand quelqu'un finalement retrouva Harry , il faisait nuit et le garçon aux cheveux de jais dormait . La personne se planta devant lui avec un regard impassible avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et d'enfermer la forme mince dans ces bras . Harry produit un son de protestation mais pares un doux murmure de celui qui le tenait il se calma et se laissa aller plus profondément dans ses bras . La personne fit un petit sourire et commença a les ramener vers le châteaux.  
**

**Au moment ou le clair de lune toucha la personne qui portait Harry dans ses bras nous pûmes nous rendre compte que la figure de cette personne etait celle d'un homme . Il etait grand et mince , dans le bon sens. Le jeune homme avait une grâce naturel qui se répartissait dans chacune ses mouvement , et il etait évident qu'il se dirigeait vers le châteaux avec le garçons bercer dans ses bras. **

Bientôt le jeune homme se trouva devant sa chambre personnel . La lumière produites par les torches dans le couloir se reflétait dans ces cheveux de couleur clair qui etait disposer autour de son allure aristocratique lui donnant juste un air extrêmement délicat . Bien que ce fut tout le contraire .

Il entra dans sa chambre , en déposant tout d'abord le fin jeune homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras sur son lit , puis il retourna a la porte et l'ouvra pour révéler le directeur . Il échangea quelques mots avec celui ci avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de retourner a son lit.

Ou il rencontra de grands yeux vert .

**Harry Potter regarda choquer son sauveur. Un sentiment de dégoût de soi même grandit rapidement dans son torse , pendant que les larmes contractait sa gorge ." Es que c'est un de ses mauvais tours au quel le destin s'amuse a me jouer ?" cracha t-il , en se retournant et passant rapidement une main dans ces cheveux en agrippant les mèches noir . "Ce n'est pas très drôle" finit-il dans un murmure ou l'on aurait dit qu'il avait le cœur déchirer ! **

L'autre jeune homme traversa sa chambre et vin s'assoire a coter du garçon éperdu ."ce n'est pas une blague" murmura t-il pendant qu'il retournait Harry face a lui pour essuyer ces larmes .

Harry se mit a le regarder , des grand yeux vert très lumineux pendant q'il regardait les yeux gris tempête. "Pourquoi…?" etait la seul chose il pouvait encore arriver a demander.

Un sourire plein de tendresse illumina le visage aristocratique du jeune homme ."Parce que tu n'est pas le seul qui sait a quelle point c'est dure d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous déteste ".

Yeux vert ouvra ses yeux encre plus grand et Draco Malfoy se baissa pour embrasser la cicatrice sur le front de Harry avant de s'allonger a son tour sur le lit prés du garçon plus petit et de entourer de ses bras la forme tremblante.

"Ou plutôt , aimer quelqu'un que vous pensiez vous haïssez"(c mal dit jvoulai juste dire que il pensait que harry le detestait mais c pas le cas).

**FIN**

**Merci a Di-chan qui a écrit ce très beau one shot enAnglais et qui m'a permis de le traduire en Français .  
Thanks to Di-chan who wrote this amazing one-shot and allowed me to translate it into French .  
Nicolas**


End file.
